Bella's Dream
by Linus van Pelt
Summary: This story is about a dream Bella has during Edward's absence in New Moon.


_**Bella's Dream**_

I was sure it was a dream. It had to be a dream because of three things: Firstly, although I love him I did not want to marry Edward this early. Up until now I had never thought one second of a marriage between the two of us. It was enough just to always stay by his side. Secondly, our wedding was taking place in the bright sunlight with all our unsuspecting friends and family surrounding us and, lastly, Edward was gone. He left me several months ago, but it feels like it has been years since I last saw him, spoke to him or touched him.

And yet, here he was, facing me across our meadow a priest standing behind him. He was waiting for me to reach the end of the aisle that was formed by the chairs our guests were sitting on. Edward looked me in the eyes and my attention was completely drawn to him. He was wearing a black tuxedo that highlighted the contrast between the monotonously black fabric and his marble skin that was glistening like a diamond in all the colors of the rainbow. His bronze-colored hair was tousled as usual, reflecting the sunlight and shining as bright as never before. The most stunning part of his appearance, however, was his face. His eyes had the color of liquid topaz, his look was candid and confident and his smile brightened up everything around him as he watched me, his future wife. There was just so much emotion and joy in his startlingly beautiful face that I could barely see anything else.

Suddenly, music began to play and Charlie who has been standing beside me ever since the beginning of my dream, but whom I only noticed now, took my arm and started walking down the aisle with me. Dad, too, was wearing a tuxedo, but he didn't look half as good in it as Edward did in his. The suit didn't fit Charlie, neither in size nor in style, and I could see that he didn't feel comfortable wearing it. Nevertheless, he was wearing it for me, his only daughter on her wedding day and I felt a wave of thankfulness and love rushing over me.

Everyone rose from their chairs as soon as the music started and Charlie and I passed by. I saw Mike and Jessica who had started going out again a few days ago. They were standing next to Angela and Ben and all four of them looked happy as they watched me striding down the aisle. It seemed like Mike finally had gotten over me. Next to them there were Eric, Tyler, Conner and even Lauren, too, attending our wedding.

On the left side in the first row of chairs was Renée, her eyes filled with tears and smiling lightheartedly and proud. Phil who was standing beside mom was searching for a handkerchief so that his wife could wipe off the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. I smiled at them, being overjoyed that both of them were able to make it here on the most important day of my life (to me the day Edward was going to turn me into a vampire was far more important, tough).

On the right-hand side Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were being placed. My new mother-in- law looked like she would cry, too, if she had been capable of shedding tears. Emmett grinned at me as if he was waiting for me to trip over my own feet and Jasper watched me calmly, although I felt he was just as cheerful as the others. I wasn't able to tell what Rosalie was thinking of me marrying her brother, but I was pretty sure she wasn't that happy since she was about to get a sister-in-law she didn't even like.

Alice was standing in front of the altar, left to where I would be standing in a few minutes when me and my dad finally reached the altar. She was my maid of honor, the only bridesmaid that I accepted. Alice was nearly shivering with excitement though she tried to stay calm on the outside. Her widely opened sparkling eyes as well as her wide grin gave her away. She watched me come closer and then turned to face her brother in order to see his reaction.

Carlisle, Edward's best man, was standing behind him, also facing me as I walked down the aisle. Our eyes met and I saw the love my new father already felt for me and his joy over Edward's and my wedding. Warmth poured out of his eyes and he smiled, like almost everyone did.

My gaze turned back to Edward, but before it could reach him I noticed I was missing someone important to me. I stopped halfway through the aisle and searched for my best friend. Where was Jacob? I found him in the corner away from the groom. He would have been completely hidden from my sight if he wasn't that tall, but as it was I was able to see him from his nose upwards. His eyes were a little sad as he looked at me in my white wedding dress, but after all, he was here.

I gave him a smile, turned around again and continued my way down the aisle into the waiting arms of Edward. Now, that I had seen everything around me I wasn't able to look at something or someone different than my future husband. I didn't want to know what I was looking like. With all the Cullens around it would have been depressing even though Edward (I didn't understand why) saw me as the most beautiful woman.

With each step that I came closer to the altar he shone brighter until I was standing in a pool of light when Charlie and I finally reached him. I could see nothing but the dazzling white light, but when dad gave my hand to Edward the light slowly faded away. And everything changed. The hand holding mine was getting warmer until it felt hot and from one second to the other it wasn't Edward who was the groom but Jake. I panicked and hastily turned around to assure myself that Edward was still there and this was just a joke. He was gone. As were all the Cullens. It wasn't Carlisle anymore who was standing behind Jake, but Jake's father, Billy Black. Alice was replaced by Emily and where Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were standing now stood Sam, Quil, Embry and Jared. Everything had changed and yet the faces of the remainder of the guests stayed unchanged.

I searched the crowd for the Cullens, but they were not there. I found it hard to breathe and as hard as I tried to suck air into my lungs the air didn't seem to reach them. I felt the hole in my chest getting bigger and hurting beyond imagination. I thought I would break down. I thought I would fall down and lie on the ground sobbing and unable to move like I did when Edward left me the first time, but I didn't. It was strange. I felt powerless and numb and I knew I would have been breaking down if it wasn't a dream. I had no power and no will to keep standing, but nevertheless I kept standing besides Jacob, my hand in his and nobody noticed my real condition. The wedding went on and I helplessly went along with it.

Edward was gone and now I was Jake's wife. He took me in his arms and faced me with eyes full of love and joy, much more love and joy than I could bear with. Numbly, I watched his face come nearer and nearer as he bent down to kiss me. The instant his lips touched mine I woke up.

***THE END***

I hope you enjoyed reading my first story for ff . net as much as I enjoyed writing it. If there are any mistakes in it, please tell me so.

Love, Linus van Pelt


End file.
